Curiosity Kills
by Connoisseur of Tea
Summary: Kai's not a nosy person, but that doesn't mean he's immune to taking a peek at Rei's journal. [implied KaiRei, ooc!Kai]


Kai wasn't the type to snoop, nor was he the type to inquiry of either of his teammate's pasts, especially not Rei's of all people. Yet once again they were both sharing a room. When ever the Blade Breakers spent a night at a hotel, it was an unsaid rule for the boys to share rooms. Kai didn't mind, as long as he didn't get stuck in the same room with Takao. Of course, that was another story entirely, better left for another time. 

Both he and Rei at the time were inside their hotel room. It was a little after dinner, where the two of them excused themselves from the others. Rei usually didn't mind exploring the hotel with the rest of their teammates, but tonight he announced he was tired. So he had automatically followed Kai to their room to go bed. Rei who had currently changed out of his day clothes, was unwinding the white cloth he had around his hair. Kai, entranced by Rei's hand continuously moving in a circular motion, couldn't help but stare with his usual apathetic expression. Once Rei had finished, he carefully wind the cloth around his right hand, and placed it right next to his side.

He moved down to reach for his own bag, to pull out a brush. As he did so, a book with a blank cover fell out. This automatically caught Kai's curiosity. "What is that?" He asked, in his usual blunt tone. Rei glanced over to Kai with a slightly puzzled look before looking back down at what had fallen out.

"This? It's just my journal." Rei grinned.

"You keep a journal?" Kai spoke flatly, as he was incredulous at the idea of his Chinese teammate keeping a journal. In response the other let out a laugh as he grabbed the book in question and carelessly tossed it on top of his bag.

"It's a present from Mao. She insisted that I kept one. She said something along the lines of, 'Rei! Even a boy needs to write down his thoughts or good memories in a diary!' She wouldn't accept 'no' as an answer. Hahaha!" He shook his head, while he continued to grin. Kai let out a snort as he looked up towards the ceiling. He failed to see what was so humorous about that. Not that he cared.

Still--it did perk his interest as to what Rei wrote inside of it. Did he dare ask? Despite his usual policy of keeping a distance on a personal level? Then again this was Rei, of all people. He did get along with him more than the rest of his team.

"So Kai," Rei spoke up, breaking the silence. "Did you want to look at my journal or something?" He spoke in a teasing tone. In response Kai merely glanced from the corner of his eyes, before settling back at staring at the ceiling.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kai spoke. From hearing Kai's response, Rei shrugged to himself as he proceeded to brush his hair. This started to become a nightly ritual for him, ever since his hair had started to grow so long. He smiled to himself as he started to hum a Chinese lullaby. It was always hard to kill tradition, seeing as how it became a type of subconscious thing for a person.

Kai didn't seem to mind, as he was now used to Rei's nightly activities. Still, he couldn't get his mind off of Rei's journal. Damnation! He immediately stood up. "I'm going to take a bath." He announced to the other, who nodded.

"Right. Good night, Kai."

* * *

Once Kai was out from his bath, and changed into his own pajamas, Rei was fast asleep. It was like him, seeing as how he enjoyed taking naps and eating, more than anything. Kai, as he was heading towards his bed, stopped midway, as his eyes landed upon Rei's journal. To him it looked as if it was left out purposely, so it could just sit there, taunting him to touch it. To hold it in his own hands. To open it, and read it. He scowled at his own thoughts as he curtly turned away and headed to his bed, before turning out his lamp light which was left on by Rei. 

Unfortunately, once he was settled inside his own bed, the nagging feeling to read Rei's journal came at him at full force. His hands unconsciously curled into tight fists as he frowned deeply. Fine, if he was going to lose sleep over it, might as well uncharacteristically indulge within his impulse and take a peek. One little peek. He got out of his bed, not caring if he was being quiet or not. It wasn't as if Rei was that much of a light sleeper to begin with.

Yet he was sure to make his way to Rei's bag, cautiously, as he took a hold of Rei's journal. He made his way to his bedside, while turning on his own lamp light. For once, he felt his own heart pounding rapidly, which cause was immediately brushed off as adrenaline rush. Kai let out a soft sigh, as he flipped opened to the first page. He wasn't sure what he expected to see in the deeper working of his companion's mind.

He was after all, one of the better skilled beyblader. He was calmer than Max or Takao, and something about him just drew to him. Out of all of them, he did respect his opinion more. Maybe it was because the two of them had never managed to step on one another's toes, and grew a type of mutual understanding. He closed his eyes, as if in an attempted to clear out his thoughts. Reopening them, he finally took a look at what was written.

"Date: xx/xx/xx

Weather: Cloudy

Today's dinner was some plain fried rice. It was delicious. I wonder what's for breakfast tomorrow..."

Kai's brow twitched at what he had read. It wasn't what he had expected, _at all_. He figured since it was Rei's journal it would have something deeper, perhaps conflicted, and insightful. Not what he had for dinner. He shook his head as he looked at next entry. To his dismay, it was something similar to the first entry. He decided to flip pages, until his eyes landed on the date they had first became a team.

"Date: xx/xx/xx

Weather: Sunny

I'm starting to like, NO love Japanese food. Sure, they have some Chinese dishes, but why eat something I'm used to? I really love their snack foods. Speaking of, I'm out of those nori-salt flavored chips I bought earlier..."

_'He's only written about food...'_ He scowled to himself as he turned to the next page out of whim.

"Date: xx/xx/xx

Weather: Sunny

I don't feel like writing anything. I'm lazy."

Kai frowned, as he closed the book. He had enough of this pointlessness. He got up to placed the journal back on Rei's bag. _'What a utter waste of time,'_ Kai continued to scowl to himself as he headed back into the warmth of his bed. After turning off the lights he started to settle for sleep.

While he was drifting into la-la land, Kai made a promise to himself that he wasn't going to let his curiosity get to him again.

* * *

It's been a while since I've read the manga or watched the anime, but after seeing Beyblade AMVs I couldn't help but write a fic. xD I couldn't help but poke fun at the idea of Rei keeping a "diary" as some fics have called it. Honestly, what boy would call it that? Sounds a bit girly, if you ask me. Haha, I'm not making fun of any authors, if that's what it seems like. I have a strange soft spot for "Oh noes my secret-love found my journal and read it!" fics. Too much Hey Arnold! viewing, I'm guessing. 

Anyway, for those who are wondering what "nori" is, it's dried seaweed, but I didn't type that as it seemed too wordy and a bit awkward to be in Rei's journal. ...trust me, nori-salt flavor is delicious. It makes you drool.


End file.
